It's Symbolic
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: I was going to come up with something artsy, but this is just the rewrite of "RWBY: The Hunter from Earth - Faunas Edition". Rated T for The usual RWBY Fanfare - blood, violence, language, and suggestive themes.


**Chapter 1: Bargaining**

* * *

 **I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **(May 12, 2017) Thank god my college classes are over for the time being! Hey there guys TheTriforceofAwesomeness here finally trying to hold up my end of the bargain I made with rewriting this. I know I have been gone for a while, so I hope most of you are not too mad at me.**

 **Anyway, this is the rewrite of _RWBY: The Hunter from Earth – Faunas Edition_. Some of my unused story ideas will be showing up here while some of my "established" ideas will be refined. Let's hope this all works out.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

I sat in front of my desk looking over some late night paperwork Glynda gave me a few days ago. My favorite and only mug filled with my special brand of coffee in one hand. Despite trying to ease my mind with this everyday task, I felt vulnerable.

 _I don't like this. With Amber being in critical, half of her powers are taken, this will be a dire time for all of us._

I sighed and I noticed my breath was visible followed by an all too familiar chill. Shortly after a dark portal opened up and a pair of yellowish eyes shrouded within a hood stepped through. Despite reaching for my cane, I knew who he was simply by his weapon of choice.

"Death."

"Hey, Oz." the figure now known as Death answered.

"Do what do I owe this visit? I would hope that my time hasn't come."

Death chuckled lightly. "In time, Oz, all beings will be brought to me. I am here to tell you that I have found the answer to your current dilemma."

I wasn't really convinced. "So soon? I know we made the deal, but I thought it would have been longer..."

Death scoffed. "You know how easy it is to search for the right souls. I have all the time in the universe."

"What can you tell me?"

Death shrugged. "He is someone I have randomly chosen from a realm known as Earth. He has a large amount of knowledge about this world and its events across the time he was given. He will have to accept his fate."

I quelled my anger with a sip from my mug. "You mean to say that you are forcibly killing someone to bring them to this world. Why?"

While playing around with his scythe, Death stated, "You wanted to extend your life in exchange for having a means of providing peace to this world. You did not ask me what I was going to do or where I was going to get what you wanted." His voice became darker. "All you wanted was more time and a chance for peace. Something I find to be rather selfish given your own stature." He pointed the sharp end the the blade at Ozpin. "A single soul is insignificant given my line of work." He then rested the the weapon on his shoulder. "He will suffice."

I continued to drink my coffee. "Does he had any combat experience?"

Death smiled cheekily, "Oz. That spoils the fun!"

I was starting to get irritated. "I don't have time for your games, Death. What can he do?"

Death pouted childishly. "Alright fine! Mortals lack a sense a humor in this world." Death hovered lazily. "He can solve problems."

That was not reassuring. "That's it? Solving problems?"

Death smirked. "You wanted an answer, I gave it to you." He twirled his scythe around one more time. "He will understand his purpose in time." Death suddenly stopped and peered out the window.

"Is something the matter, Death?" I followed his gaze, but there was nothing out there in the dead of night. I looked back at Death and he seemed to be staring out into space.

"Sorry, Oz. Thought I saw something. Let me go get your warrior." He swung his scythe in a circular motion and began to fade away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well, I guess I will find out about this mysterious warrior whenever he arrives." I took one last sip and went back to my paperwork.

I only had about a quarter left to go through when I once again received the familiar signs of Death's approach. The familiar portal appeared, but what came out of the portal was a young man.

"Why does everything hurt? FUCK!" He was lying on the ground clutching his chest in pain. He got up into a sitting position and I noticed his eyes were wandering. He seemed to have noticed the large gears, and it was then he looked terrified. His head was darting all over the place until he finally locked eyes with me. I saw the fear and despair in his eyes.

"No. No no no no **no no no!** Why am I here?! I **shouldn't** be here!"

I tried to calm him down, but as I reached out towards him, he bolted up against the wall.

" **Get me out of here! Take me back! I shouldn't be here!** " He tried to escape to the elevator, but I placed a barrier around the office. He ran towards the window and through his reflection I could see horror. He became silent as he then slumped to the ground. I did not want to approach him, but I pulled out my secondary weapon as a precaution.

"Now, young man-" I noticed that my breath was visible. Shortly after the young man was being enveloped in a black aura. He stood up and screamed as loud as he could.

" **Take me back! I cannot be here!"** His voice sounded distorted as he lashed out at me and I defended myself. The look in his eyes was pure fury. He tried to attack me by punching me, but to no avail. _He doesn't seem to be trained, but this power... It's unsettling._ He came really close to hitting me, I had to back away from him in order to get some space. He lunged at me and I was forced to fire at him. Thanks to the barrier the sound was only heard within my office, but I had shot him in the head. His body landed with a sickening thud and his blood began to seep into the carpet. I immediately put my pistol away and gazed at the corpse lying before me.

"What was the price you had to pay?"

I clutched my head in pain as though I just got smacked upside my head. "Alright I'm up!" My eyes were looking at a black slab of rock, but my ears drew me to the constant wailing behind me. I slowly stood up and I walked over the the source of the sound. What I saw could only be described as a river of souls. "Where am I?"

"That's the first question you had to ask after waking up?" I nearly slipped into the river upon the sudden voice. I turned around and in place of the slab of rock was a throne and a hooded figure lazily slouching in it. My eyes saw the scythe and I knew where I was and who I was speaking to.

"You're Death! As in the physical personification of the phenomenon for dying! Also known as The Grim Reaper!"

"You just love providing exposition don't you?"

"What am I doing here? Did I die?"

"No. You were drugged and are witnessing the end of the universe."

"No need to be an ass about it."

Death teleported and his voice direction was behind me. "Well, to put it bluntly, this is your second death. You see, Ozzy made a deal with me that in exchange for an extended life I would bring someone to save his world. So I chose you and it was also random."

I was horrified. "So then why me and not the **billions** of other people?"

"Like I said, random."

"Do you have any idea as to what you have done by bringing me here?" I asked.

"Enlighten me."

"You took me away from all of my friends and family, and you took me away from the one person who matters most to me! I promised I wouldn't leave her **and you took me away from her!** " I didn't care that I was talking to Death, I was furious.

"Well tough shit. You were picked. You were going to die eventually. If you have anyone to blame, then blame Ozpin."

" **I don't give a flying fuck about him! Take me back to Earth!** "

"Can't do that. Once I claim a soul, it's mine." Death stated. "You're lucky that you're not one of the trillions of souls swimming endlessly down there. For you to have your body means something. I would advice you to keep that in mind." His tone was what he was known for. I decided that it would be best to try and view my options in all of this.

"So, why am I on Remnant? Why did you bring me there?"

"You mean you are not surprised that a fictional production actually exists?"

I scoffed. "Of course not. Everything source of media has an actual world that exists somewhere." Death seemed to appreciate my response.

"Anyway, I'm sure you already have an idea as to what Remnant is like and all of that?" I nodded. "Okay. Before I answer your questions, I am going to need to change you up a bit. Give me a moment." He extended a finger to my forehead and I just started to scream. Even when the pain was gone, I swore a couple more times for good measure. Death only laughed at my expense. Not missing a beat, "Well let me tell you what is now different. First of all, you are no longer a human and instead are a raven Faunas."

I regained my composure and registered what he just said. I looked at myself and felt my body in various areas. "I don't feel like one. What's different?"

"You'll figure it out. I mean, at least you don't have wings." I shuddered at the thought of the many implications and problems that having wings would give me. "In addition to that, you also have new strengths and weaknesses." I stopped him.

"Okay hold on."

"Yeah?"

"Let me take all of this in." I breathed a few times before nodding. "Alright I'm good."

"Alright. So basically you have the ability to kill living things, but only if you touch them in their source of life. Before you ask, everything has a source of life. It all just depends on where you can find it. As far as your weaknesses are concerned, you can still be killed, but not permanently killed. For that to happen, since you are technically undead, the attack must be divine in its status and holy in its nature. Am I making sense?" I shrugged. "Good enough. As far as what happens when you die, your soul is sent here. This is the only way you and I can communicate with one another." I just shuffled my feet from his constant staring.

"Is there anything else?" I meekly asked.

"Well, duh. However, it seems like you will be resurrecting soon. Speaking of which, have you seen the movie Hellraiser?" I shook my head. Death winced. "Well, the only thing I can say is that you should've seen that movie."

"Wait, what?"

"Die again soon!" Death cackled cheerfully.

I stared at the young man's body as his blood began to stain the carpet. Much to my distaste. I didn't want to have Glynda clean it and I wasn't sure as to where I would place his body. However, I saw the black aura and it again enveloped the young man and his body jerked in an unsavory fashion. The wound in his skull began to heal itself. I could see the various internal areas of the wound repairing itself. Every bit of intertwining flesh and bone could be heard. It was honestly not one of the most pleasant things to witness. When the wound at last disappeared, the young man took in his first breath of air. The aura disappearing.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** I clutched my skull as I have never felt so much pain all at once. I took every breath as a sign of my current condition and made failing attempts to regain whatever sanity I could manage. I rolled over onto my back and shut my eyes. Eventually I felt myself returning to normal, but it was still difficult to hear. It looked like I returned back to Ozpin's Office, and I think he said something about self-cleaning. I looked at him and I was beyond furious.

I noticed the anger on his face, and the black aura suddenly flared up. **"This is all your fault!"** He lunged at me yet again, but I placed a barrier around myself. His voice didn't sound as distorted as last time. He continued to wail on my barrier. **"You took me away from all of my friends! My family! My life! FROM HER!"** His punches were getting more intense. **"I promised her that I wouldn't leave her alone! That I would be there to see her happy! But because of your stubbornness, I WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"** My eyes widened as the barrier began to crack, but at the same time he started to become fatigued. It only took a few more moments before he finally was too tired to continue. The dark aura disappeared and the young man began to cry his heart out. He collapsed onto the ground and began to wail loudly. Every amount of pain and sorrow was directed at me.

 _What have I done? How much did he lose in order for me to continue? What was the price he had to pay?_ As I tried to find an answer to these questions, Death appeared before me.

"Yeah he's not really happy about being here."

"Death, what have you done?"

Death only laughed. "ME?! This is all your doing, Ozpin. You wanted to extend your life in-exchange for someone to sort out your problem. You didn't specify where I would get your warrior or his skills and abilities. Not every battle is won on the front-lines. It's up to you to mold him into someone who can fight while also keeping in mind as to what he believes." He gazed down and the young man who was still crying, oblivious to our conversation. "Train him well, Ozpin." With those final words Death was gone.

I sighed as I continued to study a broken man whose life I have stolen in order for this world to survive. His cries slowly began to drivel into silence ending with only the occasional sniffle and dried cough.

* * *

 **(May 29, 2017) Well that is it! I finally got that done! I want to thank all of you so much for waiting so patiently for this story to be ready.**

 **Also, Happy Memorial Day! I hope you are all spending time with the people who matter to you.**

 **I tried to get this done sooner, but when I finished school I had to focus on my job. It also didn't help that I tried to write this on three separate occasions only for my computer to freeze. There was even a time when my computer flat out crashed. That's what happens when you work on a 7 year old computer.**

 **Anyway, this does mean that I am somewhat back in all of this. I apologize for how short this Chapter is, I just wanted to get some established stuff in the first two Chapters before getting into the meat of things.**

 **I'm also trying a different way of writing perspectives. Let me know what you guys think of it.**

* * *

 **I do plan on updating the following stories in this particular order:**

 **Chapter 12 of _RWBY: The Hunter from Earth_**

 **Chapter 2 of _Team DRGN (Dragon)_**

 **Chapter 2 of _RWBY: An Elysian Tail_**

 **Chapter 3 of _The White Knight's Shadow_**

 **Chapter 3 of _The Misadventures and Antics of a Vampire_**

 **A story from a franchise I should have already written for by now.**

* * *

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, and I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
